What a Heartache?
by Gibbs.Girl121
Summary: AU - Kate and Jethro have been married for two years now and Kate doesn't know about Shannon and Kelly. What happens when she finds out?


Authors Note: I Don't own Kate, Jethro or any of the other characters from NCIS. The only character I own is Pete. I dont intend to make money from this.

Nor do i own this song. The Song is by Dolly parton on her Horns And Halos Album.

What a Heartache?

"I can't believe you lied to me. If you had of told me I wouldn't be so upset." Kate fumed. She was mad. She had found a photo of Kelly and Shannon and Jethro had gone ballistic at her for snooping through his things. They have been married for two years now.

"It's not any of your business, it was before I met you." Jethro spat back at her.

"Not any of my business?"She asked sarcastically."Its not any of my business, that my husband lied to me about how many times he has been married before me." She picked up her bag and keys. She had to get away from him or she was going to murder him.

"Where are you going?" Jethro asked.

"Out. Do me a favour and don't follow me Gibbs." She was angry. Jethro knew from previous experience just to leave her alone when she was mad.

After 2 hours of waiting on Kate to return, he finally caved into his team and joined them at a open mic night in the city for a few beers.

"Hey, you made it Gibbs." Abby squealed hugging him tightly. "Where's Kate?"

"Had a little fight and she went for a drive to clear her head. I sent her a message telling her that I'm here with the team to come here when she calms down. But she's pretty angry at me." Jethro replied.

A tall man, known to the regulars as Pete, the manager of the club stepped up to the stage and took the mic. "Hello, to all. Our next singer is a regular here, you'll all recognise her, so give it up for Kate."

The team all looked quite strangely at each other. They all thought it strange that their usually quiet, shy Kate was going to perform in public. Gibbs just smiled at himself. He knew that this was how Kate calmed herself down.

Kate took her seat on the stool on stage. She bent down into the mic " I dedicate this song to my husband," and looking straight at Jethro she stared at him. "And he knows why." Gently she begun to strung her guitar.

I thought I saw the promise of forever in your eyes,

I thought that I was sure of what I saw.

You led me to believe that I was special in your eyes,

So I left my heart wide open, what a fall.

I thought I found a safer love, a place inside your heart

And I was warm and willing anytime

The same soft lips that kissed me sweet were lying from the start

But I swear I thought your love was genuine

What a heartache, you turned out to be

What a heartache,

What a heartache, like a switch blade that cuts you quick and deep

Oh, what a heartache, what a heartbreak

Love ain't always what it appears to be

Oh, what a heartache, you turned out to be

It just goes to show that you never can tell,

Coz i really thought that I knew you well

I still can't believe I could be deceived so easily

Are all these wishes I am wishing myself

Just rusty coins in a wishing wells

Wishes come true, they come false as well,

Its too late for you and me

Oh, what a heartache, you turned out to be

What a heartache, what a heartache

Love is two faced and easy to deceive

Oh, what a heartache, what a heartache

What a mistake to think I could believe

What a heartache

What a heartache, like a switch blade that cuts you quick and deep

Oh, what a heartache, you turned out to be

What a heartache, oh what a heart ache, you turned out to be

What a heartache, oh what a heart ache, you turned out to be

What a heartache, oh what a heart ache, you turned out to be

Oh what a heartbreak you turned out to be

After the song, she sauntered off stage and rejoined her team.

" I'm so sorry Katie-girl, I should have told you about them. But I didn't because it hurts so much. But it also hurts less – much less because I have you in my life. I love you."

"I'm sorry too Jethro. You do have a past, just as I do. I love you too. But you got to be honest with me from now on."

"Deal!" Jethro sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
